The Past is Better Left Unforgotten
by ryuusei-chan
Summary: Hiei meets an old friend, who refuses to let him foret his past. With rivals, crazy drunken songs, and slight Kurama bashing, this is something he'll never forget. Warning: Lemon, and again, slight Kurama bashing.
1. I found you at last!

:bouncing in: Hola Personas! This is my first fanfic so take an easy on me. Also I plan on making this a lemon :evil smirk: so after so long if the loyal fans of fluffy love onot want this, I'll make an uneditted version for the gutterminds such as myself! YAY!

Chapter One: I found you at last! (A/N: The timelne of this story is werid, it starts off at Hiei's early childhood. Then to about the end of the first Dark Tornament, then skips to the end of the series. And I'm not telling you where the end of the story's at :-P. Also, ignore the fact that I don't know people's names from Hiei's errrr childhood. I'm giving the dudes from the gang of theives names because for once I feel like creating something original. On the note of orginality, if I take someon's idea, I'll tell you, and do the best I can as to find out where I got the idea from .)

I awoke from the sound of a child screaming. Groaning I rubbed behind my ears. Getting up, I wandered into the makeshift (a/n: ooooh big words...sorta ok I'll shut up) nursury. "Since when did we take care of abandoned infants?" I muttered to myself as he looked at the two children sprawled out on the floor, Masaki, the fire demon/ fox hybrid, was once again, tormenting the other little one we found the other name. We still haven't figured out a name for the little guy. Kimina found him the other day. The kid was wrapped up in bandages surrounded by what looked like a Koorime ward. It was a boy, which was all the more shocking. The thing had beady red eyes, black spikey hair with a white star burst on it. He sat up and looked at me with those big eyes. I bent down to the ground and picked him up. "Hey kid stick up for yourself aye" I said, knowing he couldn't understand. I needed to give him a name, something that suited him, but not a name like a cat or a dog. I looked at his eyes again. Red eyes..."Hiei" I muttered. "From now on you'll be Hiei, remember that kid, your red eyes have givin you a sort of rputation. Well it's a start" I chuckled. I was getting soft.

:::Years later:::  
  
(a/n: remember folks, demon age different from humans. It takes longer for a baby demon to become a toddler, etc etc...)

Hiei dashed into the forest after Masaki. She was always faster then him. He tripped over an root and fell down flat on his face. He sat up, trying to fight back tears. He had always been a baby, he had always been protected by the gang's leader Sharon. His eyes watering up, Masaki rushed over to him, but not looming over him like anyone else would have. "Hey Hiei get up!" she said, kicking him in the ribs. Hiei winced. "Fight back the tears baby" Masaki's voice boomed in his mind. "Take it like a man" she continued. Her words sinking in, he stood up, being only about 3 feet tall. He looked like a 6 or 7 year old human male. Masaki looked at him and smiled. "Now are you ready to try that again? She looked like an 8 year old girl, She had red hair that flowed smoothly to her waist, Silver ears and tail with red strips. Her right eye was a blood red and her left was silver. Hiei simply "hn"ed and took off into the woods again. Masaki followed. They raced back to the camp, sneaking into the temporary Mess Hall in an atempt to get some food. The chef slapped their hands and scolded them. Masaki left quetly and Hiei shot the chef a death glare and walked out. Several hours later the gang returned from a recent raid, and they had taken their places at the table in the Mess Hall, this time however, Hiei had not sat next to Sharon. SHaron had noticed this and found him on the other side of the table. "Hiei" He said over the noise, there was silence, a few demons murmured snickered, a few mentioned something about Hiei being a baby. "Son, why are you not here?" Hiei growled. "I am not your son." he stated. Masaki, who was sitting next to him, looked at him with intrest. "I was never your son, and I want my space." He stood. "And the next demon who calls me a baby or weak from this point over is DEAD. Do I make myself clear?!?!?!" a few demons snickered, one of them got up. "Baby!" He yelled. All the others snickered as Hiei stepped on the table takeing out his sword. He walked over to him, and the demon snickered. "Oh does the baby think he's a tough guy?" he laughed. Hiei quickly sliced off his head. the room became silent again as Hiei spoke. "I warned you. What I say goes." He pointed the sword at Sharon. "If you claim to be my father again, you'll be next." He hoped off the table and left to his favorite tree. Masaki watched in horror.

:::Before the last match of the first dark tornament:::

"Hn" Hiei muttered to no one in particular. He sunk his fangs into the soft fruit he was holding. After he swallowed he spoke to himself again. "It's been awhile since I left them. Since I left the theives and disowned Sharon. but, but I haven't seen Msaki in a while, thats the only bad part." He had taken a seat on a nearby tree as he ruminated about the past. Did he have anything he wanted to do before tomorrow? He mused. It would be nice to see her again. He missed her so very much. He tosses the core of the fruit away, and it had apparently hit someone, but he was too deep in thoughts to care who. Maybe if he was lucky he'd have hit Kuwabara. Judging by the sounds below him, he had pissed someone off as the core was chucked back at him. He ran quickly, but who ever he hit had chased him, eager for revenge. They came to a clearing, Hiei had turned around, his katana drawn, ready to kill whoever had been pissed off. His eyes widened as he saw a face he hadn't seen in so long. He smirked. "Masaki, so nice to see you. It's been awhile." Masaki stopped in her tracks. "H-hiei? is that really you?" she gasped and tackled him to the ground, her eyes swelling up with tears. "Oh Hiei's I've been looking everywhere for you, I've missed you so much!" she started silently crying, her tears dripping onto his face. He brushed the tears softly off her face, smiling. "In fact I was just thinking about you. Is that annoying Phoenix of yours with you?" Masaki paused. "You mean Hikichi? yea he's here, back in my room though he was tired." Her arms wrapped around him, resting her head on his chest. "Hiei", she muttered before drifting off into sleep.


	2. First Kiss

Hiya! Welcome to chapter 2! I bet you were all confuzzled by the last chapter...but do I care? Hiei, can you answer that for me?  
  
Hiei: you don't care about shit.  
  
ryuusei: yea! shit is smelly!  
  
Hiei: just continue the fanfic why don't you? :walks away:  
  
ryuusei: uh...yea...  
  
:::Chapter 2: First Kiss:::  
  
Hiei blinked at the sleeping kitsune in his arms. "what happened to you?" he muttered,   
  
picking her up and holding her bridal style. (a/n: squeals) He dashed into his room   
  
and put her on his bed. She immediately curled up in fetal position and started shaking.   
  
Hiei began to panic, her shook her gently, she murmured something incoherently, he   
  
shook her harder and her eyes popped open. She sat up and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Did I...Did I just pass out?" she said looking confused.  
  
"Yep" Hiei responded. "Mind telling my why? It was a little sudden..."  
  
Masaki sat on the bed motionless. She looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she   
  
muttered. Hiei's eyes widened. "Why?" he queried.  
  
"I haven't been myself lately." she responded, looking down, fiddling his thumbs, a   
  
sudden gust of air flowed into the room, an arousing scent caught Hiei's nose. He   
  
smirked.  
  
"Oh come now, that's not the first time you've been in heat." he said jokingly. "But I   
  
know how you get, I've been around you see..." he stopped seeing how Masaki's face   
  
was a bright red. He smirked, deciding to have some fun with this. He sat next to her   
  
and put an arm around her. She jumped and caught on with what he was trying to do.  
  
'flirt with me eh?' she thought. With a smirk across her face, she leaned closer to him,   
  
he wasn't expecting her to flirt back, so he was a bit nervous.  
  
"Don't tell me..." she purred, "you're still a virgin, and you have the nerve to flirt with   
  
me..."  
  
"You'll be the first" he purred back. They embraced, their lips brushing softly against   
  
each other as Masaki made the next move. She sucked on his bottom lip gently,   
  
begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, she slid her tongue n, exploring his mouth,   
  
sucking on his tongue as he caught on. His tongue went into her mouth, repeating what   
  
she did to him. There was a sudden knock on the door, and the kiss was broken.  
  
"Hiei?" came a soft feminine voice came from the other side of the door. Masaki shot   
  
Hiei a death glare. He got up and opened the door. On the other side was Kurama.  
  
"How odd, I font you in your room." Kurama joked. Hiei grunted, clearly looking pissed.   
  
Kurama noticed Masaki sitting on his bed, her arms crossed, glaring at him.  
  
"Did I intrude on something Hiei? I just came to ask if you wanted to join Yusuke,   
  
Kuwabara and the girls at the bar for a few drinks"  
  
"hn" was Hiei's response, noticing Masaki watching Kurama. "Masaki, calm down. This   
  
only my friend Kurama." He shivered at the word 'friend' he looked to the side, Kurama   
  
approached Masaki.  
  
He held her hand and kissed it gently. Masaki let out a low growl and snapped her   
  
hand back.   
  
"Sorry for the confusion Miss Masaki. Would you come to join us?" he said sweetly. She   
  
got up and clung to Hiei's arm defensively. Kurama blinked.  
  
"I assure you, if you want Hiei, he is yours. I have no intention of stealing him from you."   
  
He smirked. He was just Youko a few minutes ago and could tell Masaki was in heat.  
  
The two shrugged and left the room, Masaki had to let go of Hiei's arm because she cut   
  
off the circulation.  
  
:::End:::  
  
Hiei: :in a corner: I can't beleave you did that to me!  
  
ryuusei: :sticks out tongue: nya nya nya! 


	3. WOW Friends? That's new!

O.o ok peeps I have gotten off track! And now Hiei's pissed at me for the kissing scene.  
  
Hiei: feh. you bet I am.  
  
ryuusei: feh? Feh? FEH?!?!?!?! Hiei never says feh! you're...:rips off mask: INU!!!!! :squeals and clings to him:  
  
inu-yasha: x.x can't....breathe  
  
ryuusei: sayyyyyyyyyy why are you here posing as Hiei?  
  
inu: Hiei's sick so I'm taking his place.  
  
ryuu: sick? can demon's get sick?  
  
kurama: :suddenly pops in: no. He's faking it cause he's mad at you.  
  
ryuu: well screw him!  
  
inu: you would, given the opportunity.  
  
:::Chapter 3: Wow friends, that's new:::  
  
As Masaki, Hiei and Kurama walked down the halls, Masaki decided to break the ice. "Sooo Hiei, what have you been up to?" "nothing" Hiei responded. "So I guess the bandana is just a fashion statement?" she looked down. what she was wearing wasn't any better. Blue jeans and a black shirt that read "The flying hamster of doom rains coconuts on your pitiful city" "I dress to much like a human" she said.   
  
Kurama looked at them. "hmm Hiei she doesn't know? Just when was the last time you saw each other?"  
  
Hiei shifted uncomfortably. "Since before I got my jagan eye." he replied.  
  
"JAGAN EYE?!?!?! Hiei are you crazy?!?!?!" she yelled, who, might I add, was right next to him. Hiei stuck a finger in his ear.  
  
"I've had it for awhile bonkura." he muttered.  
  
She blinked. "Do I know you?" she stared in disbelief at him, there was silence as they walked into the bar. The others were sitting at a large round table, Kuwabara and Yusuke singing off key.  
  
Masaki's ears folded and Hiei plugged his ears with his fingers. "Bonkuras can't you sing? I know you're not drunk."  
  
"damn right Krama wouldn't let us so we're faking it!"   
  
"Do you want to suffer from a hang-over tomorrow Yusuke? You might loose to Toguro and get us all killed." Kurama retorted.  
  
"Ehhh Hiei aren't ya gunna introduce me or shall I stand her unnoticed?"  
  
"Hmmm a little to the left then you'd be unnoticed." Masaki grunted and smacked the back of his head. "Uh well yea this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan" He said pointing to each of them as he spoke. "Guys this is Masaki" he finished.   
  
Masaki wasn't done. "So you finally got some friends. WOW! Who ARE you again?" the guys chuckled, Hiei growled. "Friends are a crutch for the weak" Masaki smiled. "Thats the Hiei I know and love" she said while hugging him. Hiei's eyes widened.He stared at her, and Kuwabara chuckled.  
  
"Looks like shorty's got a girlfriend!" Him and Yusuke began laughing hysterically. Masaki's eye twitched and she bonked them over the head with a paper fan. "At least he can get one you morons" Anyone with a decent spirit awarness could either see or feel her you-ki flowing around her in anger. Kuwabara and Yusuke backed off. Masaki calmed down and took a seat next to Hiei. "So" she began, "What's so specail about tomorrow anyways?"  
  
Kurama cleared his throat and began to speak.(a/n: to lazy to repeat story. You know what happened x.x)  
  
After the tale had be finished, Masaki nodded letting it all sink in.  
  
"So uh, where's Genkai any ways?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She's not feeling well" said Yusuke, looking very sad. "She won't be coming with us tomorrow." Hiei and Kurama looked away, Botan looked like she was about to cry. Kuwabara looked around. "Uh so who's taking her place?" Yusuke was about to say something, when Masaki, once again :eye roll: spoke.  
  
"I'll take her place, if you need a substitute." Yusuke looked to her and game her a soft smile. "Beats having Koenma" he snickered. "You guys don't mind do you?" Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei shook their heads. "I'm fine with that" Kurama said. The boys nodded.  
  
:::Later:::  
  
Hiei and Masaki were once again walking down the halls back to their rooms. "Did you ever find your sister? That Yukina looks a lot like you." Hiei grunted. "Yukina is my sister, but I Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina don't know, and I don't want them to know." "Why is that? It's not like she won't love you, your her brother she'll love you just the same." Hiei grunted. They had a lot to catch up on. "Well...when I got my jagan eye, the doctor said if I ever told Yukina I was her brother he would kill me. I got the jagan to find her and my tear gem" She nodded and held his hand, Hiei turned a bright shade of red and smiled. "See that's what I haven't seen out of you today. A smile. Your greatest feature you're so handsome when you smile Hiei." Hiei looked away. He knew he thought he would never smile again. Not that he ever wanted too.  
  
::Elsewhere::  
  
Sharon looked around in the lobby of the Hotel. He was with two other members of the gang, he turned to one of them. "Are you sure Masaki went here?" The theif nodded. They walked over to the lady behind the desk. "Excuse me" Sharon began, he was always polite, he never understood why. "But my friend Masaki checked in here and I would like to know what her room is." The lady started to look nervous. "I'm sorry sir, I cannot give you any personal information on who might be staying at this Hotel withut identification." Sharon nodded. "Would you except a bribe?" The lady looked more calm. "Maybe..." she began.  
  
::End::  
  
Ahh cliffhangers are fun! uh sorry for OOC-ness. Have fun and look forward to the next chapter!

Oh, and about Bonkura...

The term orginated from a form of gambling popular in the Edo period (Edo is now Tokyo) two dice were placed inside a bowl called a bon. The bon would be shaken and people would place bets on whether the numbers would equal an odd or even number. The winnings would then be divvied up by the referee, who was called chubon. If the chubon couldn't quickly and accurately do the nescessary math, he was called bon ni kurai, or "Dim when it comes to bon." Bon ni kurai corrpted into simply bonkura, and today it refers to someone who isn't the sharpest tack in the box. I got that from Azumanga-daioh volume 3.


	4. Dilemma

ryuusei: Well Hiei has disappeared, that means he can't kiss the pretty giiiiiiiiiiiiiirl :makes smooching noises:  
  
hiei: :in a bush, somehow watchting tv: Yippie. no Cosmo you're supposed to say 'ouch' when your hurt. Yippie, that ouch!  
  
ryuusei: oooooh he's watching fairly odd parent! :jumps in bush: thee you ar- AHHHHHH :smooching noises: ooooh hiei mmmmmm  
  
inu: GAH! SAVE IT FOR THE FANFIC YOU TWO!  
  
:Hiei's and ryuusei's flushed faces pop out of the bush.:  
  
hiei: fuck off!  
  
::Chapter 4: Dilemma:::  
  
Hiei and Masaki walked over to her Hotel room as she got out the keys. "Hiei, we need to cath up on stuff, want to come in for a cup of coffee and some food or something?"  
  
"hn I suppose" was his response as Masaki opened the door. "You've changed Hiei..." she said as she was doing so. "You're so quiet, not that I ever remember, and you say 'hn' to much. start saying 'feh' or something." Masaki let Hiei in first, closeing and locking the door behind them. She walked into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee for Hiei and some Hot Coco for herself. She got a dish of some assorted cakes and snacks and put them down on the coffee table where all the sofas where. "This sure is a nice hotel." she said, taking a seat next to Hiei.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not supposed to be here, I ran from Sharon and right now he's more then likely after my head. You never had a chance to talk to him did you? He grew soft, maybe you can reason with him." Judging by the cold, hard stare that she got, she figured that was a 'no'. She got up and went back into the kitchen. She got the coffee and her hot coco, with a couple marshmallows on top. She placed the cup in front of Hiei and sat next to him, her coco still in her hands. She smiled, looking down into the mug. Then after a moment she looked up. "Guess that means you're not a cry baby anymore huh?"  
  
Yusuke was about to hit the hay when he heard a really loud "I'M NOT A CRYBABY YOU FREAK!" he scratched his chin. "That sounded like Hiei." he said out loud and went to bed.  
  
Masaki smiled, setting her coco down on the coffee table, moving closer to a fuming Hiei. "awwww you're so cute when your angry. I should make you angry more often" she smiles. (a/n: I got that line from ryo saeba from city hunter: secret service.")  
  
"hn" was his reply, wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around him, they leaned back so that they were laying down instead of sitting, and Masaki rested her head on Hiei's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He ran his fingers through her hair.   
  
There was a thump on the door. Masaki groaned and got up to go open the door. She opened the door, and there stood, Sharon. She gasped and took a step back. "what do you want?" she asked in a very ticked-off tone. Sharon smirked. "you're not staying here for another minute young lady. I don't care if you looking for Hiei, you never going to find the bastard."  
  
"Never going to find me eh?" Hiei said, sitting up on the sofa, one leg over the other with his arms crosses across his chest. Sharon gasped, looking at Hiei with disbelief. "N-no, it can't be you. We thought you were dead!"  
  
Hiei raises a brow. "Dead? hn, you people need to give me more credibility. I'm not a weakling...anymore" He took out his katana and pointed it at him. "You're going to leave, never come back, and stop bother Masaki, because if you don't, I'll unleash my dragon on you."  
  
Sharon and Masaki were confused. "Dragon?" Masaki said after a moment of silence.  
  
"That's right." Hiei began. "The Dragon of the darkness flame. I was the only one who was crazy enough to unleash it, I have been trying to master it. Tomorrow, all apparitions will see it's true power, unless you want to see it right now!" He sat up, took off his bandana and opened his jagan eye.  
  
"wooooo sparkly" Masaki said, staring at the evil eye, she reached out a finger to touch it and Hiei smacked her hand away.   
  
"You can be the biggest moron sometimes." Hiei said. "Anyone with half a brain cell knows not to touch a jagan eye."  
  
"Everybody cept me!" Masaki said with a smile. Hiei stared at her and shook his head.  
  
He turned back to Sharon. "Leave. Now." Sharon was shaking. "The kid got a jagan eye too?" he thought. He quickly regained his composture. "This is not over yet Jaganshi!" He stormed out of the room. (a/n: In my Makai, Jaganshi is what you call a being with a jagan eye, it makes sense right? Hiei doesn't have a last name! .)  
  
After the thefts have left, Masaki quickly glomped (a/n: a tackling hug) Hiei and clung to him. Hiei lost his balance and fell down. They laid on the floor, Masaki in between Hiei's legs. She smirked and kissed his lips. They shared the sweet embrace for awhile. When the kiss was broken, they panted as Masaki moved to Hiei's neck. Laying soft kissing along his neck, he let out a soft moan as she hit his sensitive spot. She kissed along his jaw, moving to his earlobe, sucking it gently as her arms wandered his body. One of Hiei's hand moved to her ass as he groped her. She moved her hands to his waist and started to undo his belts. He grabbed her hands and shook his head.  
  
"no. Masaki, I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry." He sat up. Masaki got off him and offered to help him up. He got up and dusted himself off. Before he walked out, he turned around and spoke. "We need to get to know each other all over again. You not the Masaki I left over 100 years ago." He then walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Masaki sat down on the floor. She covered her eyes with her hands as she silently cried. "He's right" she muttered. "He's right."  
  
::End::  
  
ryuusei: O.O wow I never expected it to turn out like that!  
  
Hiei: crybaby.  
  
ryuusei: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S WEST ISLIP ALL OVER AGAIN!  
  
inu: west islip?  
  
Hiei: Long story. 


	5. You're WHAT!

ryuusei: yes my little dew drop I update fast! Because I feel your pain. I too, hate it when an author doesn't update. (Think Yusuke's Best friend f you've read it) well anyways. on with the fic. I'm anxious!!!  
  
:::Chapter 5: You're WHAT?!:::  
  
Hiei walked silently through the halls, shaking slightly. "What happened in there" he thought. HE approached his room and opened the door. To his surprise, Kurama as looking out the window.  
  
"I wondered when you'd be back." he said quietly.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei said uneasly, moving over to the bed, taking off his cloak and laying down.  
  
Kurama smirked "This is my room too. Kuwabara and Yusuke share a room..."  
  
"Inari knows what they do in there..." Hiei grumbled. He then shruddered at the thought.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kurama said, looking worried as he walked over to his bed and got under the covers.  
  
"no. Go to bed, we'll need all the energy we can get." He shut off the light and hopped into bed.  
  
::The next day::  
  
So when the reikai tantei and Masaki got to the ring, the tornament started blah blah blah you know what happens. So we fast forward the tape to after Hiei passes out.  
  
"If I wake up, and we've lost the tournament..I swear I'll kill....you....allll" Hiei fainted.  
  
Yusuke laughed. "That's Hiei for ya, He fainted but he still has time for threats!"  
  
Kuwabara loomed over him. "Can I give him moustache?" (a/n: wow I spelled that right!)  
  
Masaki pushed Kuwabara to the side before he could do anything. "Awwwwwwwwwww look he's so cute sleepin like a baby!" She dragged him to the side and rested his head in her lap.  
  
::6 Hours later:::  
  
Hiei's eyes popped open and he sat right up. He looked at Kurama. "How long have I been out?" he asked. Kurama looked up from his book. "hmmm about 6 hours."  
  
"6 HOURS?!?! Did we win the tournament?" Hiei yelled.  
  
Kurama looked surprised. "I can't say. after your fight they needed to find a replacement ring so Younger Toguro carried the ring from the old stadium here."  
  
Hiei's eyes couldn't get any bigger. And who was there to make a comment on that? Why Masaki of course!.  
  
"Hiei could your eyes get any bigger?" Kurama chuckled as Hiei death glared her.  
  
"Are you still mad at me Hiei?" Masaki asked.  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment. "Kurama, I need to talk to Masaki alone all right?" Kurama nodded and left the locker room. (That's were they where remember?)  
  
"Masaki" Hiei began. "Why is Sharon after you? normally he wouldn't have cared if you left..."  
  
Masaki looked at the ground. "I have an Kobaishimatsu" (a/n: made that up) Hiei's eyes widened. He clearly understoond that a Kobaishimatsu in the Makai was an arranged marriage. Masaki shook and looked like she was about to cry.   
  
"Hiei, I have no feelings to the man, and I can't stand him. I ran away to look for you..." She trailed off. There was an odd silence as Hiei moved closer to her, resting his palm on her cheek.  
  
"Hiei, I don't love him I love you." she said, unsure of herself. "I always have..." Hiei's response was to kiss her. He sucked at her bottom lip, demanded entrance. She opened her mouth. His tongue flew into her mouth, theirs tongues danced as their hands traveled all over each other's bodies.  
  
Koto's voice suddenly was heard over the loud speaker. "Everyone the new ring has been installed so we'll begin the tournament again in a half hour."  
  
That didn't stop the two from their kiss. Kuwabara coming in to find Hiei did.  
  
"Hey Masaki is shorty still..........wow."  
  
Hiei tred to break the kiss. Masaki put her arms around him, trying to tell him it's ok, but Hiei broke the kiss anyways and stared at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry guys I'll leave you be. Just wanted to see if shorty was awake." He was about to leave when Masaki spoke.  
  
"I take high offense to that. I'm slightly shorter then Hiei. Call me shorty and I'll beat your fucking face in." she growls and Hiei chuckled, pecking her lips softly. "Let's get going ok?" Masaki nodded. They left the locker room hand in hand, despite the fact the Hiei didn't want to.  
  
::End::  
  
ryuusei: YAY FOR FLUFFY ROMANTICNESS!  
  
Hiei: You've been hanging around Brianna to much.  
  
ryuusei: YAY! :huggles inu:  
  
inu-yasha: Why the hell am I still here?  
  
ryuusei: I dunno. 


	6. Rivals

Sorry I didn't update in a while. I can't get online during the weekends. Well on with the show.  
  
:::Chapter 6: Rivals:::  
  
After the dark Tournament, the gang decided to hand out at a local bar as a 'victory party' Everyone was was a bit drunk. Masaki and Botan were ontop of the bar dong the can-can. Every apparition was watching them from a distance from fear of Hiei's black dragon. He had completely lost it, however, and was flirting on and off with Kurama.  
  
Masaki had falled down and ontop of Hiei. Because of this, she ended up falling in between his legs. she kisses him, and he kissed back, their passionate kissing seen by all. They didn't care. Not until they heard a loud, booming voice.  
  
"HIEI AND MASAKI!"  
  
It was Sharon. The lovers broke their kisses and looke at Sharon like he was from another planet. His crowd behind him was parting as a figure started running through them. Masaki looked a little worried as a golden hairs kitsune walked in. His hair flowing beautifully behind him. He smiled and all the girls in the bar either fainted, squealed, or just stared in awe. Masaki retracted. He whipped his hair behind his ears and looked at Masaki, seemingly upset.  
  
"Masaki! How could you cheat on me?" Masaki ticked. (a/n: you know, the vein throb thingys)  
  
The reikai tantei looked so confused. The kitsune pulled Masaki off Hiei, who was rather upset. Masaki stiffened up in defense. He hugged her tightly and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked sweetly. Masaki groaned.  
  
"Guys, this is Saburo. Saburo these are my friends" Masaki growled.  
  
"And who's the man you were kissing just now honey?"  
  
"His name is Hiei and do not call me 'honey'. I'm not your woman"  
  
"According to Sharon, you are"  
  
"Well Sharon's wrong!"  
  
The crowd gasped. Saburo let go of Masaki and she clung to Hiei, sticking out her tongue. Hiei put his arms around her. SHe then spoke. "Sharon, you have to understand you don't own me. I can do as I please and mate with whoever I want to. Get out of my life!"  
  
Saburo growled and he grabbed her wrist. As soon as she screamed, Hiei had take out his katana and sliced off his arm.  
  
They got up and Hiei immediately got into a fighting stance. His battle aura flared. It was clear that Hiei was angry and he would not let this fox take his mate. Saburo growled and showed his fangs. Hiei did the same. He charged at Saburo, slashing at him with his katana. Saburo jumped back so only his shirt was ripped open. Hiei ripped off his bandana and opened his jagan eye. It's power pulsed, sending a wave of energy at Saburo, causing him to crash into the wall.e wall crumpled and he lay motionless for a few moments. He got up and took a blade of grass out of his pocket.  
  
Saburo summoned some energy to the grass, causing it to grow and transform into a sword. Hiei smirked, he summoned some of his energy to his palm, causing a flicker of a black flame to appear in his hand. The energy then shot over to Saburo, consuming him in flames. There was a scream. Saburo started crying.  
  
"I want my mommy!" He ran away, the fire still whipping around him. Hiei turned to Sharon. "go" he said calmly. "go, and then maybe if I see your ugly face again I won't kill you." he growled. Masaki came up from behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. Sharon turned and left while Masaki whispered something in Hiei's ear. He didn't respond right away, but after a while he nodded, took her hand as they walked out of the bar.

:::End:::

ryuusei: The next chapter is a lemon. Just figured I'd warn you. I'll have a not-lemony part at the bottom of the next chapter so don't hurt me. I just wanted to put some sex in there.


	7. Mates

Ok this is how it'll work. If you don't want to read the lemon, go to the bottom of the chapter.   
  
:::Chapter 7: Mates:::  
  
Hiei led Masaki to her hotel room. After they had closed the door, they embraced. The kissed, their hands moving all along their bodies. When they broke the kiss, Masaki looked at him. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes Masaki I am ready for this." She nodded, her hands moving to his collar. She undid the cloak and it fell to the ground. He began kissing her neck as started to undo his shirt. She leaned her head to the side to give him more flesh as he kisses up and down her neck, kissing her jaw and sucking on her ear lobe. She let out a soft moan, getting shirt off and tossing it to the side. He slid his hands up her shirt to caress her breasts.   
  
He took off her shirt, tossing it to the side, unhooking her bra and tossing that with the rest of her clothes. He sucked on one of her erect nipples as she let out a soft moan. They undid their pants as they fell onto the bed. Quickly sliding off the rest of their undergarments. Hiei pressed his now hard member against her opening. She let out a moan as he pushed into her. He continued to thrust in and out of her, as Masaki started panting. He began to suck on one of her nipples again, while rubbing the other with one of his hands. Masaki held one of Hiei's hands and moved it to where she and him met, rubbing herself lightly with his hand. He continued without her guidance as he felt himself about to come. He stopped sucking her nipple, moving to her neck again. He started to kiss her neck again. He found a spot on her neck and sank his teeth into her flesh. Masaki gasped, feeling herself come with him. Hiei moaned, licking the spot he had bitten to stop the bleeding. once the bleeding stopped, her blew the spot softly as she shivered. He pulled out of her and got under the covers with her. They kissed goodnight. Hiei laid on his back and Masaki rested her head on his chest as they fell asleep.  
  
:  
  
::  
  
:::Non-lemon:::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
Hiei led Masaki into his hotel room. After the door had been closed, he turned to her.  
  
"Masaki, was he.."  
  
"Yes Hiei, he was the man I was supposed to marry. But I will not. don't worry about that."  
  
The two embraced. He moved to her neck, scraping his fangs against her flesh. She shivered as he sank his teeth into her flesh. She let out a soft moan as he began licking where he had bit her, tending to it. When the bleeding had stopped, he blew on the spot softly, she winced. She knew what he was doing, but why?  
  
"I don't ever want to take the chance on loosing you ever again, so I'm marking you." Masaki smiled and nodded. "Do you want..." she began.  
  
"No" hi finished for her. "I'm not yet ready for that." She nodded again, falling onto the bed with him. They got under the covers and snuggled up, falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
::End::  
  
Wow, either way you put it, that was the shortest chapter ever. Oh well. 


	8. Round 2 ding ding

ryuusei: has a giant block on her head that says "Writer's block" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Leave me alone! hides in a hole  
  
hiei: Can I write the chapter?  
  
ryuusei: NO! starts typing chapter in hole  
  
::Chapter 8: Round 2 [ding ding]::  
  
Several years later...  
  
Kurama has a job at his step father's company, Yusuke's been a demon lord for a couple of years, Kuwabara is still trying to get Yukina's attention, He's been meaning to court her but Hiei wouldn't allow it. He was constantly thinking of ways for them not to meet. He was rather good at it. Hiei and Masaki have been living together in Mukuro's castle for a while. Masaki and Mukuro ended up becoming great friends. The gang decided to get together at Genkai's temple since it's been a while.  
  
Kuwabara searched his apartment frantically for some sake or beer. He grabbed three bottles of rum and put them in a paper bag. Grabbing a big box of cookies, he dashed out the door.  
  
"I'm late and Urameshi is gunna kill meeeeeeeeeeeee" he said to himself as he dashed down the hall ways.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"are we there yet?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Squawk"   
  
"I'll ask him. Hiei, Hikichi wants to know if we're there yet."  
  
"no"  
  
Hiei, Masaki, and Hikichi the phoenix (who's on Masaki's shoulder) Walked through the Makai in search of the portal Mukuro set up for them to get to Genkai's temple.  
  
"Hiei can we move faster? I think the cookies are melting" Masaki said as she started eating a cookie.  
  
"What is it with you and cookies?" Hiei said, seemingly annoyed. That just made Masaki want to tease him more.  
  
"Hey Hiei, do you have any Oreos in your pocket?"  
  
"Masaki, why the hell would I have Oreo's in my pocket?"  
  
"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who has em!"  
  
Hiei grumbled and took out a small bag of Oreos and tossed them to Masaki.  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, taking out his katana. He looked around and growled. Masaki shut up and stood still, her ears twitching slightly.  
  
"North" she said calmly.  
  
"I knew that!" Hiei hissed.  
  
"Did not!" Masaki retorted.  
  
They was a laugh. "My my my, you two fight a lot!" said the....bushes? A figure walked out of the bushes and revealed itself to be Saburo. (a/n: I'm so stupid, I forgot his name x.x) Masaki growled.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
Hiei snickered and pointed to her. "I don't get the acid tongue." Masaki shot him a death glare and he smirked.  
  
Saburo smirked, walking over to Masaki. Hikichi squawked, a red aura forming around the both of them.  
  
"Apparently the bird doesn't like you." Hiei snorted.  
  
Saburo looked more mature, and more muscular. His long golden hair was tied up in a pony tail only the tie was down lower, similar to Masaki's style. He smiled, his white fangs glistening in the sunlight.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to be your mate." Masaki said, flipping her hair back to reveal Hiei's bite mark from several years before. Saburo Looked surprised.  
  
"But itooshi, the decision for us to be wed was made many years ago." He pouted. "hn" was his reply.  
  
Saburo looked to Hiei, knowing the comment was from him. "You remember that day quiet nicely now don't you?  
  
:::Flashback. It's a literary element:::  
  
Sharon and a kitsune were sitting at a round table, with a young Masaki and Saburo at their sides. The kitsune took a pale pink flower from her hair, and placed it on the table. Sharon had taken a knife, cut his hand and let the blood drip onto the flower, then cutting the flower in half and handed both Saburo and Masaki half of the flower. Hiei was in a window, watching it all, noticing the pissed-off look on Masaki's face.  
  
::End of the literary element::  
  
Masaki snorted. "I threw out my half right after the 'meeting'" Saburo gasped and frowned. But he wasn't about to give up, however Masaki had enough of this talk.  
  
"Hey Hiei are we there yet?" She chirpped. Ignoring the fact that Saburo was right there, or even existed for that matter.   
  
"Almost, let's get moving" He said, then continued walking. Masaki follwed, leaving Saburo alone.  
  
:::Later that day:::  
  
Everyone was at Genkai's and having a grand ol time....cause they were all drunk. They were singing assorted songs when all of a sudden, Masaki started singing.  
  
"Hiei's to sexy for his shirt, so sexy for his shirt, to sexy it hurts..."  
  
Hiei then took off his shirt and tossed it to the crowd. All the girls were screaming and Botan caught it.  
  
"Hiei's to sexy for his car, to sexy for his car, to sexy by far"  
  
Hiei then took Yusuke's car keys and tossed them to the girls, which Keiko caught.  
  
"Hiei's to sexy for his pants, to sexy for his pants, to sexy, just dance"  
  
Hiei took off his pants and began to dance to the music. Everyone was cheering him on.  
  
"Hiei's to sexy for your eyes. To sexy for you eyes. To sexy he's mine!" Masaki sung and clung to Hiei's arm defensively. She jumped back to were she was and began to sing a different song.  
  
"I like Hiei's butt and I cannot lie, Kurama will not deny, when he walks in with an itty-bitty waist and and round thing in your face you get.." "PUMPED" Everyone sang and Kurama slapped Hiei's ass. Masaki wobbled.  
  
"If anyone can remember, tell me all about this tomorrow!  
  
In the background, Genkai was filming the singing on tape for future generations.  
  
:::End:::   
  
Ryuusei: that was fun! for the first song I only have the first 2 lines so I have to get creative and make more. I needed a stripping scene cause it's just funny.  
  
Hiei: ryuusei, why did you make Kurama slap my ass?  
  
ryuusei: cause the two of you would make a lovely couple. go to bed.  
  
hiei: It's 9:38 am moron. 


	9. Wrapping things up

ryuusei: :still has giant block with the words "writer's block" on her head: my mind is slowly rotting away. :eats some soup:  
  
hiei: You don't have a mind to rot.  
  
inu: neither do you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Name one stupid thing I did.  
  
inu: loosing to a human who only fought against a demon once and that was Goki, beating up your own arm thinking it would do what you told it again, cutting OFF you're own arm. For some reason ryuusei has a screen cap of that.  
  
ryuusei: of what, the dismembered arm or Hiei cutting it off himself?  
  
inu: :sweat drops: both.  
  
ryuusei: I have some of Hiei's baby pictures too.  
  
Kurama: oooooo let me see I wanna see!  
  
ryuusei: :hands pictures to Kurama: Oh btw, I had an idea (wow) So now I'm writing a yyh/iy/dbz cross-over. YAY!  
  
::Chapter 9:Wrapping things up::  
  
Our drunken friends are now sitting around a round table playing strip poker. Masaki has everybody's clothes, and she's dressed up like Hiei.  
  
"Masaki can I at least have my undies back?" Hiei begged, sitting very uncomfortably, covering himself.  
  
"hmmm let me think about that." Masaki said with a finger on her chin. "Ok I thought about it. No"  
  
Kuwabara got up and went into the bathroom. Sounds of someone throwing up came from the bathroom.  
  
Everybody except Hiei got their clothes back, Hiei only got his undies. They put them on and rushed to the bathroom to find Kuwabara passed out on the floor.  
  
"This reminds me of something..." Masaki started. "But I forget what" she finished with a stupid grin.  
  
They all cleaned Kuwabara up and put him in a bed.  
  
Masaki snapped her fingers when the had placed him in bed. "Now I remember, what about alcohol poisoning?"  
  
"What about it?" Hiei asked, not really caring.  
  
"Well if we're not careful, he might die from it. He's only human."  
  
They all nodded and brought in Yukina to make sure nothing else was wrong.  
  
Yukina looked up and smiled. "He'll be all right" She said. Everyone except Hiei sighs in relief.  
  
Since no one was in shape to go home, they stayed at Genkai's for the night. Hiei and Masaki went into the bedroom they were staying in. It had a king sized bed, and a separate bathroom.  
  
"Good thing Genkai has two master bedrooms huh?" Masaki said, putting on a nightshirt Yukina had lent her.  
  
"It's a shame you toss and turn so much in you sleep that we need such a big bed..." Hiei grunted. Masaki smiled and hopped on the bed.  
  
"hmm itooshi, what do you mean? We both roll around in the bed a lot."  
  
Hiei snickered. "You're so cute when you're horny" he said. They embraced and fell on their side, kissing passionately.  
  
::The next day::  
  
Masaki groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She turned to the side to have her back facing the sun. Her head was killing her. She opened her eyes slowly, finding Hiei beginning to stir.  
  
Hiei groaned, he turned and fell off the bed with a thud. Masaki looked over the edge of the bed. Since he had no clothes on, Hiei was trying to cover himself with the bed sheets. Masaki chuckled and took them away.  
  
"Hiei, don't try to hide. You have a lovely body" she said, getting off the bed and laying ontop of him.  
  
"After all this time, your still afraid of me seeing you naked." Masaki chuckled again.  
  
Hiei groaned again as his eyes came to focus. "I thought you were someone else" He said, sounding some what drowsy.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Masaki replied.  
  
Hiei stared at her coldly. "KNOCK THAT OFF!" Masaki started tickling him.  
  
"kn-knock that off--ooff Masakiii" Hiei couldn't help but laugh. When she was done tickling him, she kissed his lips softly, Hiei wrapped his arms around her, sucking at her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the door way snickering. Masaki broke the kiss and sat up, glaring at them. Then she realized she was naked and used the sheet to cover her as she chased them down the halls. Hiei chuckled and sat up, putting on a pair of boxers.  
  
Kurama walked past the door, watching Masaki's attempt to use Yusuke and Kuwabara as pinata. She was wearing a dress the Yukina had let her borrow since she wasn't wearing clothes at the time. Kurama turned to Hiei and smiled.  
  
"Nice catch Hiei" He said and left. Hiei smiled and sat on the bed. She was a nice catch wasn't she? He didn't know where he'd be without her.  
  
:::Fin:::  
  
Well that's it. Short, isn't it. I plan on making a sequel, but I don't know when. Well cya round folks. Review please! 


End file.
